Dalton Fire House
by Gleedarrenfan18
Summary: When Kurt was hit by a car, Dalton Fire House was called. Paramedic!Blaine. Includes whole cast. !AU!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a AU story. Dalton is a fire house. Mckinley is still a school in Lima, Ohio. Mr. Shue works there and is now married to Emma. Santana and Brittney work at Corton, a Hospital in Montana where this takes place. Kurt and Rachel moved there to attend Montana State. Idk if they have Fashion and Music but in this AU it does. Tina owns a coffe shop and is married to Mike, who is a dance teacher, Brittney attends. The town is small in my mind. I call it Corton.**

**Mpreg is Possible but idk about this story having it. I will see if it fits. Dont judge this story based on that possiblity until it happens or not. **

**Blaine, Nick and Jeff are medics. Wes, David, Thad, Flint and Trent are Firefighters. I will see about the others. **

**Where I live, everytime a medic is called, a firetruck comes with it so thats how im going with it. Any other questions just ask. Im no doctor, so... this is from researching and grey's anatomy. **

**Enjoy. _Remember its_ AU**

* * *

All Kurt saw was the car before he rushed through his body. He screamed out in pain. Closing his eyes, he was scared to open them.

Images rushed through his head. There was High school in Lima, Ohio. Hanging out with Rachel, Finn, Mercedes and Sam. The bullying, the excitement of getting in Montana State with Fashion and Rachel getting in with Music. The tearful goodbyes with his dad as he graduated and moved. Mercedes getting a record deal and saying goodbye as she moved to LA with Sam.

He knew he was in the middle of the street, he couldn't move and he was 100% sure the car that hit him, drove off. He heard footsteps and cars stopping before he heard voices.

"Are you okay?"

"Is he okay? I'm on the phone with 911!"

"Sir I'll stay with you till the paramedics come!" He recognized the voice as the coffee shop owner, Tina. He nodded the best he can. "Kurt?" He didn't answer. "Stay awake." She turned to the crowd and the guy on the phone. "How long till-" She stopped when she heard sirens.

Cars pulled away when the firetruck pulled up, followed by paramedics. The firefighters blocked off the traffic while paramedics went to work on Kurt.

"Blaine! Grab the stretcher and keep him awake?" Blaine's co worker, Nick, said as he started on the neck brace and Jeff grabbed the backboard. Blaine nodded as he brought the stretcher over then kneeled beside the broken boy.

"Hey. The medics are here. Wake up sir." Blaine started. Kurt heard the noises but didn't want to bring himself out of his painless state. "Sir, What's your name?" Kurt wanted to shush him. "Sir, wake up. Medics are here!" Blaine spoke up. Kurt gave up and opened his eyes.

The sun beamed down into his eyes, he quickly shut them again. Blaine moved so he was blocking the sun. "My name is Blaine." Kurt heard the sweet noise but couldn't bare to open his eyes. "Open your eyes please." Blaine quickly looked to see Jeff and Nick working on putting a splint on his broken leg and arm. He looked back down and gasped when he saw the ocean blue eyes. "There you are! Hello. I'm Blaine. Your name is?" He watched as the blue eyed boy tried to comprehend what he was saying. "Can you remember your name?"

"K-Kurt…" He trailed off.

"Hey Kurt." Kurt swore he was looking at a angel. "Any allergies?"

"Morphine." Blaine looked to Nick and Jeff to see if they got that. They nodded.

Kurt's eyes closed and Blaine jumped at talking to him again. "Kurt! Stay with me buddy." Kurt's eyes turned to him. "Any family here in Montana?" Blaine paused.

"Were ready to go. Wes got the engine running. Were taking him to the hospital, they are going back to Dalton." Blaine nodded. On the count of three, they lifted Kurt onto the stretcher and brought him to the ambulance.

"Wait!" Blaine turned to the girl as Nick and Jeff loaded him into the ambulance. "What hospital?"

"You are?"

"Tina. He goes to my coffee shop everyday, the one right there. He was coming from there when he got-" She got choked up. "Were good friends."

"Corton General Hospital." She nodded and thanked him. Hoping in the back, him and Nick got to work as Jeff drove them to the hospital.

"Kurt." Kurt's eyes slowly moved to him. "Who should we call?" Kurt couldn't seem to find any words. "Take your time."

"I- I live with Rachel. Rachel Berry. We go to Mont- Montana State. Shes my next of kin. My dad lives in Ohio." Blaine nodded as Nick wrote that down and the number he managed squeeze out. "Mm tired." Kurt said suddenly.

"You need to stay awake." Nick told Kurt. Kurt shook his head. "Don't move your neck. Were almost there. "

"Evey-ting Hu-ts." He mumbled.

"I know. We can't give you morphine because your allergic and that's all we have." Nick told him.

"Stay awake Kurt." Blaine jumped in.

They arrived and Jeff opened the doors. Nick, Jeff and Blaine rushed Kurt into the hospital doors.

"Dr. Lopez." Jeff nodded to Santana, the doctor working on Kurt. Nick rambled off all of Kurt's information as Blaine walked to the front desk, giving Brittney, the receptionist and Dr. Lopez's assistant his information on who to call. He stood there as he heard Brittney call.

"Hello? Rachel Berry? Oh, is she there? Thanks." There was a pause. "Hello, Rachel? This is Brittney with Corton General Hospital calling. A, Kurt Humbel-" Blaine winced as she read the name wrong, that's just Brittney. "-was rushed here just a few minutes ago. He is? Okay come to my desk. Thanks."

Blaine turned to her. "What's up?"

"She's on her way with her fiancé, who happened to be Kurt's step brother. I'm calling the dad right now." Blaine nodded and moved away. He couldn't handle the phone calls to parents.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Nick snapped Blaine out of thought's about the blue eyed angel. He nodded and looked at one last peek at him before walking after Nick and Jeff.

* * *

**Comments are loved. Please be nice. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Back again, hope u enjoyed the first chapter. 4 reviews and a million story alerts! :D amazing. Hopefully I get more. This is more a look on Santana and Brittney. Brittney isnt that dumb, more of blonde moments. Any questions, feel free to ask. please be nice. **

* * *

Inside, Dr. Lopez had Kurt rushed to get a CT and X- Rays. She moved onto other patients and waited. About a half hour later she walked to her girlfriend's desk. "Hey Brit, how is your day?" She asked.

"Pretty busy. I had another hard phone call. With Kirk's dad." Santana knew she meant Kurt but her heart broke when she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby. I know its hard but those calls are important." Santana walked around and hugged her girlfriend.

"Why can't I be a genius like you and be a young doctor? Save people."

"You chose not to be a nurse because you couldn't stand the thought of losing them."

"If I didn't want those Dance lessons by Mike Chang so much, I would quit." Brittney stated. Santana nodded.

"I can-"

"No, I want to pay it myself." Santana smiled. _That's my girl_.

"Are you Brittney?" A couple rushed in. Brittney nodded. "I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry. This is Finn Hudson, Kurt's Stepbrother. You called."

"Hi, I'm Doctor Santana Lopez. I'm on Kurt's case. He was rushed in earlier after he was hit by a car. I'm going to check in on him now, his test results should be in by now. I will get back to you in twenty." Rachel and Finn nodded. Brittney told them where to sit.

Santana went to Kurt's room and checked in on him. Checking his vitals, they were normal. She heard a groan.

"Hey there." Kurt moved his head toward her. Once he was fully awake, he closed his eyes right after he opened them. She quickly turned off the lights and closed the blinds.

"Blaine?" Santana couldn't help but laugh.

"Do I look like Blaine?" He blushed. "I'm Doctor Santana Lopez. I'm the sassy doctor around here. Luckily, you got me as yours. I got your results back. Want to hear them?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. So as you can probably feel, you have a concusion. It's a mild one. You have a small fracture in your left arm but a major break in your left leg. The side you were hit on. Your going to need physical therapy. Your arm can come out of its cast in 6-8 weeks. The leg will be in longer." Kurt thought this over.

"Wheelchair?"

"I prefer if you use a wheel chair. Your leg is really broken. We cant risk hurting it more." He sighed sadly. "After your arm is healed, if you still need help walking, you can use crutches." He nodded.

"Is my dad here?" He asked her.

"No but a Rachel Berry and some guy that looks like a giant is here." He couldn't help but laugh loudly. He winced after he did.

"As I was getting too, you also have some broken ribs. You will be here for a few days as those heel. You can't sit down yet." He stayed silent. "That's about it. You were really lucky. I'm going to send your visitors in. Its 1'oclock now. Visiting hours is over at 8. Someone can stay with you though." He nodded and thanked her. "It's my job!" She replied.

Walking out she walked over to the waiting room. Seeing the people she was looking for, she walked over.

"Hey guys." She sat down in front of them. "He mentioned to the paramedics you are his next of kin. So I can share this to you. He has three broken ribs, so he will be here for a few days, just till he can sit comfortably. He will be in a wheelchair-"

"Wheelchair? IS HE PARALYZED?" Rachel interrupted.

"No! He will be in a wheelchair due to a broken leg and fractured arm." They paused to let the information sink in. "Come, follow me." They nodded and followed the doctor to Kurt's room.

Rushing past the doctor, they started asking Kurt a bunch of questions.

"Guys, I'm fine." Rachel looked at him like he was nuts. "What? I'm fine now. The pain medicine is kicking in."

"He's allergic to morphine!" Rachel panicked.

"It's demerol. No worries." She nodded at the doctor.

"Thanks doctor." They began to pamper Kurt with plumping his pillows and getting ice and water.

"Where's my dad?" Santana was about leave when she heard that question.

"He is on his way. Him and my mom are coming by plane so they had to wait awhile." He nodded.

"Ring me if you need anything." Santana smiled and walked out. _I'm going to get attached to this case…_

* * *

**Feed my review button?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, sorry for the wait. Slight writers block. I'm not a everyday updater! Sorry. **

**Mercedes is famous in this story. She also lost a lot of weight, so if you want to see it, look up **

** 'That so raven' images**

**Hope you enjoy. Sorry about the lack of Blaine in the last chapter. Also, who do you want to see in this story? Name characters that isnt already in it. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Blaine walked toward the coffee shop. Reading the sign 'Tina's' he walked closer. _

"_Blaine! Help me." He turned and saw Kurt. Gasping as he saw him covered in blood. "Help me!"_

"_Kurt? I'm coming" He couldn't move. It was like his feet were stuck to the floor._

"_Blaine! Help me!" _

"_I can't move! I will help you!" _

"_Blaine! Blaine." Kurt disappeared in front of him. His voice started changing. "Blaine. Bl-"_

"-aine. Blaine?" Blaine woke up, scared. His breath was uneven and he couldn't remember where he was. "Are you okay?" Blaine looked around and realized he was on his bed in the fire house. He looked up at Nick and Jeff. "Blaine. What's wrong?"

"You were having a nightmare. Screaming out about a Kurt? Or was it Kirk?" Jeff asked. Blaine ran a hand through his hair and over his face to wake up.

"Wasn't that the guy that got hit by a car yesterday?" Nick asked Jeff. Jeff nodded, agreeing. "Kurt Hummel." Blaine nodded. "Why are you dreaming about him?"

"I- I just don't know. I can't stop thinking about him."

"Ohhhhh." Jeff and Nick started to tease.

"Don't start guys." He warned.

"Someone's got a crush." Jeff teased.

"I don't know. I just cant stop thinking about him."

"Go visit him,"

* * *

Rachel and Finn waited beside for Kurt to wake up. They were currently waiting for Burt and Carole to arrive. Last night, they went home to shower, change and sleep. Rachel spent two hours talking to their best friend, Mercedes, who was hoping she can get time to fly and visit.

Rachel sat their thinking about Mercedes. Ever since she became famous, she lost a lot weight and had less time to talk to them. She was glad she was able to talk to her last night but she knew if Mercedes didn't know about it, she would fly down and beat Rachel and Finn up for not telling her.

The door slowly opened and they looked up. Dr. Lopez walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"I need to check him over. Can you leave for a few, unless you want a full body look?"

Finn jumped up and left faster than you can say 'Naked'. Rachel chuckled and left too. Santana walked over to Kurt and slowly woke him up. "Kurt? Time to wake up Sleeping Beauty." Kurt's eyes fluttered open. "Morning?"

"What time is it?" He asked, not fully awake.

"It's about ten or so." She answered.

"Dad should be here soon."

"You excited to see him?" He nodded, happy. "Well right now, I need to see your naked body!" Kurt's eyes widened. "Chill. Just checking on you. Plus, full lesbian. All good."

"Gay all the way." He replied. She winked at him.

After checking everything, she cleared them. She walked out to get his breakfast. She noticed Rachel and Finn talking to a older guy with a baseball cap on. _Must be his dad…_ She walked over and heard Finn.

"That's his doctor." She nodded.

"Hello. Are you Burt Hummel?" He nodded. "I'm Dr. Santana Lopez. You?" She politely asked the women holding Burt's hand.

"I'm Carole, Burt's wife. I'm also Finn's mother and Kurt's step mom." Santana nodded.

"First, let's go over his injuries. Then his treatment plan and then you can see him." They nodded and all sat down. "Hold on. Karen!" She called over a nurse. "Hummel needs breakfast and pain medicine." The nurse nodded and walked off.

They all, including Finn and Rachel, went over everything. Burt and Carole decided to stay this week while Kurt is in the hospital and the following week at his apartment to make sure he was okay. Walking over to the room, Santana opened the door.

"Kurt?" He looked up. She noticed his food sat their but he wasn't eating. "You got visitors." She opened the door and Burt walked in after her.

"Dad!" Burt walked over and hugged him, the best he could.

"Kurt, make sure you don't sit up for to long. I know it sucks to have your family here while your laying flat on your back but you need to heal right." Kurt nodded, sadly. "I'm going to leave you to it."

Santana turned to open the door when the door opened on its own. Santana took a step back as the girl apologized

"Mercedes!" Kurt and Rachel yelled happily.

"Surprise!" The African American girl said. Santana stayed where she was. She never seen Kurt this happy and wanted to know why. "White boy, I get a frantic phone call from Rachel saying you got hit by a car. What happened?"

Santana chuckled at the nickname. She decided to leave. Walking out, she looked around and noticed a curly haired guy by her girlfriend. "Hobbit! I would say I have a new patient but I never got the page, what are you doing here?"

"Satan Lopez. Oops, I mean Santana." She gave a half glare but laughed.

"You came to see Kurt, huh?" He quickly blushed.

"Just got a card all of Dalton signed." She gave him the room number and walked over to the door. He noticed it was open. Peeking in he saw Kurt, sitting up. There was a older couple, sitting by his bed. _Must be his mom and dad. _There was a younger couple standing by the window. _Brother or sister with their spouse. _There was also a African American girl sitting on the bed with Kurt. She kissed his cheek and chuckled, they all did. _That must be his girlfriend. _

He quickly backed away from the door and sadly walked back over to Santana and Brittney.

"What happened my midget?" Santana asked. He was to upset to give her a dirty look.

"I'm just going to leave this here. Can you give it to him?" She nodded and he left, leaving the card in Santana's hands.

She walked over to the open door and peeked in. _Blaine must think Mercedes is his girlfriend. That must not do, I will get them together. Leave it to Aunty Tana._


End file.
